the_leftoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Gladys (Character)
|last= |episode= |ncompleto = Gladys|age = Late 40's-Early 50's}} Gladys was a member of the Guilty Remnant, and Laurie's roommate and former watching partner. Biography Before the Sudden Departure Gladys was a dog breeder who lived in Mapleton. Though it is unknown when and to whom she was married, she had a son, who served in the Army and was stationed in Yemen. A day before the Sudden Departure, Gladys was visited by Laurie Garvey, who was interested in adopting a recently born puppy. However, Laurie's husband, Kevin, was reluctant to add another member to the family. After the Sudden Departure watching Meg and Darren. ]] Gladys joined the Guilty Remnant following the Departure, and took upon the culture of silence and constant smoking. At one point she was paired up with Laurie Garvey, with whom she shared a sleeping space and watched over potential recruits. On October 13th, three years after the Departure, Laurie and Gladys were given the file of Meg Abbott. The two started watching her outside of her home, and followed her to a nearby restaurant, where her fiance confronted them. When the couple returned home, Gladys and Laurie had returned. Meg slapped Laurie, and the two left. Gladys also witnessed as Laurie's husband, Kevin, begged her to return home. . ]] A few weeks later, Gladys was assigned to street-painting duties. Two protesters splashed her with red paint. Gladys was soon paired with a new watcher, and the two were tasked with following Reverent Matt Jamison. In Matt's dreams after being knocked unconscious, he saw that his church was populated with members of the GR, with Gladys being the greeter at the door. Shortly before Christmas, Gladys, along with other GR members, broke into the houses of Mapleton residents who had Departed family members to remove all the photos of the Departed, leaving behind empty picture frames. After Christmas, Gladys and her watching partner were seen watching various people and painting over newspaper boxes. After witnessing an older man trip over a curb and drop his groceries, Gladys and her partner ignore him and continue walking. On their way back to the GR compound, they stop at a local gas where Gladys opts to stay outside while her partner uses the bathroom. Her smoking is suddenly interrupted by an unseen figure kidnapping her, dressed in all black and surprising her from behind. Gladys is dragged through the woods and taped to a tree by an unknown group of people dressed all in black. The group begins throwing rocks at her, and she breaks her vow of silence to beg for them to stop. They continue to stone her until she dies from blunt force trauma and blood loss. After a Guilty Remnant search party is formed and begins combing the forest, Gladys' body is found by Laurie and later sent to an AFTEC warehouse, photographed, and incinerated. While being interrogated by Kevin, Patti admitted that the stoning was a false-flag operation perpetrated by members of the Guilty Remnant, with Gladys fully consenting to it. Category:Characters Category:Guilty Remnant Category:Mapletonians Category:Deceased Characters